Nothing Compares
by fickle me flinx
Summary: 'Keeping an eye on the New Speedy and Jump City was a duty. Seeing Jade again just so happened to be an unexpected perk.' Roy Harper & his background story as I imagine it.
1. Chapter 1

Oh god. What have I done to myself? _Great_ job, Roy! You try breaking the hero field solo, unaffiliated, take a hiatus from the Titans, and the first mission you give yourself, you screw up.

"_You._ Get the hero. I hope it's the Boy Wonder this time. In the shadows like his mentor." Someone utters a low laugh.

Oh, _crap_. They send someone after me, and _of course_ I get my bow thrown into the flipping _ocean_, of all places! This never happened with Titans East! Why did I even come to Jump?

Whoever it is they sent has arrived to the loading crate I'm leaning against. I involuntarily gulp. Really, what I'm thinking is not "_oh god, I'm going to die_", but more like "_BY A BLADE, ROY? THIS IS SO NOT HOW A HERO SHOULD DIE_". Maybe it's silly to care right now, but I also never got to _really _know Jade.

The blade he or she pulls out reflects the moonlight onto my face.

Well, at least Oliver still has Mia Dearden, the new Speedy. And now, the only Speedy.

_Sorry I left, Ollie. Sorry, Dinah. _

The blade falls onto the ground.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours earlier<em>

"Really?" Robin – Dick Grayson – says to me. He still has his mask on, the paranoid bird, even though we're having a _regular_ guy's night in. No fights, no missions or super annoying girlfriends.

Starfire had to be _herded_ away with the promise that she'd see Robin later. Even though they aren't dating, and I technically have nothing to be jealous of, Rob and Star still have _something_. Chemistry. Something I haven't gotten the chance to have.

Jinx, on the other hand, took it all in stride. She totally gets KF, and I suppose she and I bonded after the intervention I pulled for Rob. She'd be my type if I were into giant pink cats. I think I prefer green. But what she and Wally have? _That's_ something to be jealous of. Nothing to hide in their relationship … They're the legendary love story in the teen hero world. Seriously.

_No girlfriends_, I'd said. _I don't want anything to remind me that I can't really date Cheshire, _was what I was thinking.

"Yep," says Wally. "Just walked out. Roy's a solo act now." He cocks his head, choosing between the two types of cookies on the table.

"I heard, but didn't really know. Wow. I missed a lot of things, didn't I? How'd Green Arrow take it?" Robin nudges me.

"Fine, I suppose." I say coldly. I can't seem to stop the words spilling out of my mouth, though. "Ollie has Dearden now. He doesn't need me. When I … quit being his partner ("sidekick!" Wally mutters), it wasn't even that big of a deal for him. He basically cut me out of his life, and married Dinah." I shrug indifferently, like, _oh well, what can you do?_, but Robin raises an eyebrow.

"So." says Wally, in an effort to lighten up the conversation. "Rob and Star?" He smirks.

"Dating within the team is folly and – "

"Save the lecture! Are you guys together? Like KF and Jinx?" I grin, elbowing Robin.

"Really? Villain and superhero? Let me know how _that_ works out." Robin scoffs.

"I thought you approved." Wally frowns. "Hey! She's a civilian now!" R_i_ght, Wally. A civilian with a whole file cabinet devoted to her in the Jump City Police Station. I should know. Ollie made me spend a whole day in there, retyping their files.

But _is_ Robin right? Do cats ever change their fur? _Cheshire cats?_

"I'm just saying. Hero and _hero_ works. Just look and Green Arrow and Black Canary." I twitch, uncomfortable as Robin says this.

"Lois Lane and Supes." counters Wally. Robin shrugs it off.

"Batman doesn't approve. I don't either. I'll tolerate it … but that's a weak spot for Superman." Robin sips his soda coolly, then freezes. We try to mention the Leaguers as little as possible, or not at all. But still, I wonder what the Bat would say about Kid Flash and Jinx?

Or me and the mesmerizing girl in green who kicked me in the face and broke my bow? The girl who shows up, _in my life_, even though I've been searching for any sign of her everywhere … The harsh words I said at the mall about her still being an assassin, I didn't mean them. Really, the first thing I thought was _beautiful_.

"Hellllooo? Roy?" Wally waves a hand in front of me.

"Sorry. Did you want something?" Whoops. Brain lag caused by the plethora of feelings I get whenever I think of Jade. Cheshire. _Beautiful_.

"Well, I know you said no girlfriends, but …" he says, awkwardly. "Jinx texted me, it's _super _urgent and she's coming right away."

"Well, since we're breaking up this party anyway, I've got a ton of Titan paperwork before I get back in the ship. Back to Brotherhood business. Need to prepare for the battle." He sighs.

"I get it." I sigh back.

Wally has a girlfriend, and Robin has some huge role to play. We're all still in the same room, but me? Nada.

I'm flying solo, and it's never felt so alone.

.

* * *

><p>Well, really, I'd have only found Cheshire only because of Robin. Wouldn't be in Jump if not for him. I'd still be with Bee, and Aqualad, and Mas y Menos in the Titans East tower. But I wouldn't be near Jade.<p>

When Robin asked me to fly over, keep and eye on Jump with Kid Flash, one of our best friends, he was also giving me an unspoken offer: _I know you broke off with Oliver and he's got a new sidekick. Watch over her. Guide her if she needs it._ And at the end of his call, he said, "Oh, and just know this: the new girl will know who you are."

And thus was born the rivalry between me, and Jinx's new best friend, Mia Dearden. Also known as the new _and improved_ Speedy. The one Ollie – Green Arrow – works with now. Keeping an eye on Mia and Jump City was a duty. Seeing Jade again happened to be an unexpected perk.

.

Ollie. Oliver Queen, the billionaire. Green Arrow, my adopted father. Married to Dinah Lance, Black Canary.

I used to be his partner. Green Arrow and Speedy, that's who we were. Then a pretty little bird started singing, and it became Green Arrow and Black Canary. A feared duo of hero and superhero. I'm not saying I hate Dinah, though! She was great and taught me how to fight better, in hand-to-hand combat (GA isn't _quite_ as good as some of the hand-to-hand fighters in the league).

But when she started coming over for dinner, I was seeing _way_ too much Dinah.

And then they announced their engagement. _Engagement_.

I left that night, and took the first plane out of there, and found myself looking at the Titans East tower. Titans East was a group that had offered me a spot on their team before.

The next day's paper showed a half-page, color photo of Oliver and Dinah.

I burned it.

That's me. There is _so_ much more drama in it, but, as Jinx says to me often, "_don't _be a drama queen, Roy!" That's okay. I wouldn't want to think about it anymore, or I might start to feel something other than anger and betrayal. I really did not want to go back to the Queen mansion.

But I _did_ go back to Jump.

When I got off the plane in Jump City, Robin handed me an envelope. Plain, white. But I knew.

_Sorry, Roy._

No signature. Was he sorry I left? Sorry for pushing me away to make more room for Dinah? Or sorry for picking up Mia the second I left?

When I got the annual Queen Christmas dinner invitation (honestly a surprise to me), I brought in some really punk (or something) girl who like, flunked every class possible (and she was kinda smelly, to be honest) from my school. I knew the tattoos and piercings wouldn't _truly_ bother Ollie, but the fact that she was clearly a user would hit him hard. It did. And guess who else was at that table?

Mia Dearden. Speedy. The Arrow family was complete. Like I'd never existed.

And that's me, in a nutshell. Or something, I guess.

.

.

.

**A/N:** I really, really like Speedy. Well, I've haven't got much to say at the end of this (for once, haha).

Hm. Incredibly short. But filled up 6 back/front notebook pages ... well, I did cut out quite a bit.

((this is a 2 chapter story. Next chapter – being edited right now. YAY FOR CHESHIRE & SPEEDY.))

.

Welcome to December, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**areanna123:** Thanks :D! Personally, I love Speedy in YJ. I can't see why anyone would find him hate-able. The only problem I have with Speedy is the amount of screen time.

A great, big thanks to whoever read this!

* * *

><p><em>A little while before the introduction, and after the first chapter<em>

_._

Jinx bursts in. Robin waves hi, and types, probably changing the door codes.

"Hey guys," she says. "Look!" she tosses a file to me and Wally. I open it up.

"Ship with drugs as cargo. Illegal trading, for sure. Tonight!" Wally reads quickly and summarizes. We all look at Robin, even Jinx, who claims 'bird boy' has no authority over her. Even me, even though I've gone solo.

"Sorry. Everyone's busy. I just sent Star and Raven to deal with a robbery." We give him a look. "It was at a nuclear scientist's house, and his … 'interesting' notes were stolen." We gulp.

"This says they're armed with power inhibitors." Wally looks to me, as does Jinx and Robin.

"Wait, me?" My first solo mission?

"You _are_ solo. If you don't, then I'll send it to, uh," Funny. Robin never stutters. "to other heroes in the area, or to Batman." He means Mia. Mia and I may seem like always-joking siblings or friends, but there's a lot of hostility lying underneath. And I'm not letting the Justice League take this mission. They'll send Green Arrow and Black Canary. I know it.

"Solo? Nice! But Roy, Speedy, it's easier trying the field with someone else. If you have anyone to like, go with you …" Jinx starts. I turn away, but I know she and KF will share a loving look. A pang of longing _punches_ my heart.

"No, it's mine. Thanks, Jinx." I grab my bow, and go.

.

It feels _so_ good to get out. The night air blows my (sorry, but I have to: _gorgeous_)red hair and it feels really good. The last time I was out _doing_ something, I was with Robin, and I'd said I also wanted a hiatus from being a hero. Everything. To put a pause on everything, look back, and ask myself, _what the hell have you done now, Roy?_ _And now what? _And Rob was totally cool about it, and let me borrow his extra apartment in Jump. (No Ollie, no house.)

I throw my helmet on, and speed away on my motorcycle, a gift from Dinah before I knew she and Green Arrow were getting it on like rabbits.

I murmur the details of the mission to myself to keep my thoughts of my ex-family away.

"Harbor, east side, 12:30." I check my watch; it's 11:57. Plenty of time to prepare. I kill the engine, and stash my bike somewhere hopefully undetectable. I climb a few giant loading crates up, and wait.

I don't have long to wait before a black van quietly rolls in, waiting for the ship. I nock an arrow.

"Think those hotshot leaguers will come?" A male voice, quiet as it is, doesn't escape my tentative ears.

"Our business is too small for them, isn't it? They deal with _alien invasions_." The second voice takes on a mocking tone. "Maybe the Titans." Soft laughter comes from them. Maybe I'd be offended normally, but this is solo Roy now.

"Doesn't matter. Reinforcements are coming soon to make sure the exchanges goes smoothly."

Cue Speedy. I shoot into the night, and I know my aim is perfect. I hit the middle of the side window, just to get myself noticed. I really do love action.

"An arrow! You don't think … Green Arrow and Canary or Speedy?" The second guy sounds afraid.

"They say Speedy's dead. No one has seen him. He's completely gone underground, or something. Don't be stupid."

"The _girl_, Speedy. She's good too." I cringe inwardly. "What if we get busted?"

"Relax. We could take anyone. And just wait. Reinforcements, remember?" Hm. I wonder who their reinforcements are. The amount of villains in this city … I may need backup.

A low menacing laugh. I shoot again, and changing my angle, I hit their tires. Two tires per arrow. Nice.

"Yeah? Hear _that_? Doesn't seem like they're giving up. Turn on the inhibitor now. Just in case."

"Fine." A low hum comes from the back of their van. I smile to myself. Suckers.

Ugh. 12:32. I climb up two more giant crates and freeze. Surrounding me is half a dozen henchmen, all holding a handgun in one hand and a lead pipe in the other.

I can't help it, and laugh. _Right_! _Really_ professional. Lead pipes. Please. Oh, if Ollie could see me now …

I shoot arrows at several non-fatal points, trying hard not to think about hero training lesson number one: DO NOT KILL OR USE BRUTE FORCE UNLESS NECESSARY (Superman taught that to us _personally_) – and drop to the ground, using my bow and leg to send some of them down.

Well, that was easy.

"We … need … help …" hisses someone into their walkie-talkie. I can't help myself and shoot his hand. The sickening sound of flesh being hit … I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and open my eyes to find one of the fallen slowly rising up. He does something totally unexpected. Even though I've nocked an arrow with a tip especially for hurting (and killing), he just puts his meaty hands on _my_ bow, and wrenches it from me. We're both so surprised (him that it worked, me that I just lost my bow) that we both just look from my hands to my bow for a minute. I can't believe he just … grabbed it. And I can't believe I didn't even bother stopping him. _Do I have a death wish?_ Then he tosses my bow, out into the ocean. The splash almost hurts my heart.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Seriously. Have you ever seen an archer just getting his bow unceremoniously ripped out of his hands?

"You started it!" Oh, how very mature. Whatever happened to all the real villains? I punch his lights out.

If I'm bow-less, then I'm a sitting duck. Worse, I'm a _dead_ duck. I'm an idiot.

.

A voice jars me out of my self-bashing moment.

"… get the sneaking hero. I hope …"

Oh god! _You have to move, Roy._ Like, right now. I bite my lip, and move over one crate, and press my back into it.

Oh, no. Too close. I can feel the other person breathing. Footsteps, loud and clear, come from right. Around. The crate.

A blade shines moonlight into my face, and then the killer drops it.

.

"_Speedy_." She whispers. It's her, it's Cheshire. Delight and pure joy battle with suspicious and terror. And I thought she'd changed. Well, well. It appears Mia made a serious miscalculation.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper back.

"Working. You?" This would be normal … if she weren't picking up her weapon.

"I'm working too." I huff.

She laughs, and eases off her mask, just so I can see her mouth. Her lips curve into a smile.

"I had no idea you did … this sort of thing. No one else is here?" she asks.

"I'm solo." I say, hating the words. Just me. Oh, and damn it! She's gotten me to say no one will miss me if she kills me. She tilts her head at me, calculating me behind her mask. Then she moves behind the crate and sits next to me. Her fingers just lightly touch mine for a second, sending sparks down my arm, and the night feels wonderfully warm, even though I was freezing a second before.

"Are you jealous of them sometimes? Jinx and Wally?" she murmurs. Jade is able to voice everything I think at the same time. I know exactly how she feels. She touches my wrist lightly. We could be holding hands. I shrug at her.

"Maybe. Yes." I whisper.

.

"You don't think the hero took _Cheshire_ out, do you? Ship'll be here soon, and we might need her!" The guy's voice jars us out of our thoughts.

"Here." Cheshire – Jade – hands me a familiar and wet bow. "Take them out." I grin. "I'm under contract right now." She answers my questioning glance.

Well, alright then.

I aim for their legs, (a non-fatal spot, I hope) and shoot a few knockout arrows. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"That's all." She says.

"Why?" She knows. Why help a hero?

"Because it's you." She holds my look.

"This is a crazy night." A smile appears on her lips as I utter a low, sarcastic laugh. I appraise her. "Beautiful." I whisper.

"What is?" she whispers, as well.

"You."

We fall silent. After months of trying to deal with going solo, a new team, trying to avoid Dearden, this is the one moment that feels completely right. Like I don't have to justify _anything_ to anyone. Completely at peace, even though I'm sitting next to a killer. It feels good. It feels like I'm not alone. She holds out some of my arrows.

"Going hardcore, I see. These arrows were meant to hurt … to injure. And not in the non-gory way … who hurt _you_, Roy? Only reason you'd use these arrows, am I right?" She caresses my face, and a tear runs from under her mask. "Because I'd like to hurt them very, very much right now." I wipe her tear away, and with my hand lingering on her face, we say nothing for a few more minutes. She knows me too well.

"Red arrows …" I think.

"Yes, well, you hit something. Some_one_." She grins. "Blood."

"Know what I think? I think Red Arrow would make a pretty sweet name."

"Red and green go together." I startle, because I think she's brought up Oliver, but she just lifts her arm, motioning at the coloring of her sleeve. Green.

"Someone told me to give you a chance." She says thoughtfully.

"Someone told me you weren't an assassin anymore."

She shrugs. "Mia's very smart.

"So's … Jinx?" I guess. She smiles a perfect smile.

"We're not evil … or good. It's just a job." I nod. I get it. She purses her lips, and leans against me. "We're going to have a train wreck of a relationship."

"Yeah? Roy Harper … solo hero and a bad one at that. Jade Nguyen, assassin. I think I can see why it'd be a wreck. But you know what? I think I like train wrecks."

.

"So you left Green Arrow?" No judgment exists in her voice. I think I might just sing.

"It's kind of a weird time in my life right now, if you haven't noticed."

"No kidding." She sighs. "I'm just so _conflicted_." I wrap my arms around her. It feels right. It _is_ right.

"What should I do about the ship?" It's come, bearing drugs. Oh, joy.

"Take it down. Whatever. Jump doesn't need any more drugs."

"Help me?" Heal my heart.

She lifts her mask. "_Always._" I lean in to kiss her, really kiss her, but we hear guys on the ship shouting. She sighs, slides her mask back on, and I nock an arrow. I stand up, revealing myself. After all, I have Jade. Who needs to hide when you've got someone by your side?

.

"Hey, Cheshire. What do you think of Christmas in the Queen household?" I ask her. Oliver will _so_ freak out.

"Sounds perfect. Wait one minute, I'll be back." She jumps down to take the rest of the people down, and to alert the authorities.

"Red Arrow." I murmur, staring at the bloodstained arrow. There's even blood up to the middle of the shaft.

"Was I even gone a minute?" Cheshire asks me smugly.

I grin. "No, but I missed you just as much."

She yanks off her mask, and kisses me. Like, full on. I stagger back, but hold her tight.

I'm on top of the world. Nothing compares to _this_ moment with her.

Pfft. Kid Flash and Jinx are the legendary love story? I'm going to give them a run for their money.

.

"Really, Christmas dinner? Green Arrow won't mind if I walk into the Queen household?" Why does not it surprise me that Cheshire knows Oliver's identity?

"Oh, he'll mind. He is going to go _apeshit_."

She laughs. We watch the (terribly inefficient) police clean up the mess.

.

Red Arrow.

_I like it._

_._

_._

_._

__**A/N:** Only a 2 chapter story, here. Now complete.

Well, I've finally remembered to reply to a review. Thanks for reading. Think i'll type up my Christmas story soon.


End file.
